


subordinates

by moreorles



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Other, Swearing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: A scene with Travis and Victoria at the club  (set at the end of 2.11)





	subordinates

Vic pushes her way to the bar, Travis in tow, and orders two vodka shots and a club soda. Travis reaches for one of the shots but she smacks his hand away.

 

“That one’s yours,” she says, the look on her face daring him to object.

 

“D.D. Got it.” He hands the bartender a twenty and sips his club soda as Vic downs both shots rapid fire.

 

An hour and several shots later, she’s drunk. Not fall-down drunk or blackout drunk, but drunk enough that her already loose tongue is even looser.

 

They’re dancing, Travis closer than he’d usually get, a territorial hand on her hip hoping his ability to pass as straight keeps other men away from her. He doesn’t trust her judgment right now and he’ll be damned if he jeopardizes this relationship twice today, even passively.

 

“Subordinates,” she spits, and it’s possibly the fiftieth time she’s said the word today. “Like I’m not fully aware that he’s the boss. ‘ _I’m your boss’s boss’s boss.’_ Yeah, big guy, I got that.”

 

She does some sort of elaborate shimmy spin thing and how she’s able to even hear the music over her fury his white-boy-step-touch behind has no idea.

 

“He’s the one who kept bringing up a relationship. Wanted to go get dinner or see a movie or go to a Huskies game. _He_ wanted more, Trav. Him,” she says, her hand gestures perfectly in time with the music, an interpretive dance of incredulity. “I was perfectly content to just fuck our brains out and never leave my apartment.”

 

Travis can’t help the face he makes at that. Thankfully she doesn’t notice.

 

“We’re good together, Travis. Really good. Like, legitimately the best I’ve ever had. And he does this thing, with his tongue…”

 

Travis attempts her spin thing, just to give his brain something else to concentrate on, even temporarily. He suspects it looks insane, but he misses the tongue details, so mission accomplished.

 

“… three times! I didn’t know I could do that!” she says, and okay, he did not need to know that, but he’s impressed for both of them. He offers her a high five on principle.

 

“Vic?” he asks, tentatively. He’s kept his mouth shut all night, content to be her safe space to vent. But it’s late and he’s tired and he wants an honest answer from her before the alcohol wears off. “This thing with Ripley? Is it worth fighting for? Because if it is, I’m team…” he pauses, thinking, “Hupley? Rughes?” She rolls her eyes at him. “I’m Team Vic all the way.”

 

She stops dancing, her shoulders slumping a little. “Yeah. God damn it, it really is. I’m just so pissed at him right now I could kick him in the shins. Except, ugh,” she stomps her foot for emphasis, “I’m most pissed about wanting to fight and _not_ walk away. Walking away is so much easier.”

 

He sees tears fill her eyes, so he opens his arms. No one’s paying any attention as she steps in and lets herself be comforted right there on the dance floor.

 

“Can I spend the night with you tonight? I don’t want to sleep in my bed alone.”

 

“Of course,” he says, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her toward the door. “I also do a thing with my tongue, but it’s kinda specific and…”

 

“Ew,” she says, elbowing him lightly.

 

He squeezes her shoulders affectionately, laughs a little as he says, “I love you, Hughes.”

 

“Keep it in your pants, cowboy,” she says, wrapping her arm around his waist, “I’m taken.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am crazy behind on my reading, so apologies for being a less-than-supportive member of fandom lately! That said, I am SO PROUD of the massive surge in fanworks lately. It's incredible to me how much this fandom has grown. High fives all around! <3


End file.
